


The Horse is Not Invited

by misbegotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-04
Updated: 2010-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let's get married," Gabriel says one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Horse is Not Invited

**Author's Note:**

> Because neotoma pointed out that Loki gave birth to a horse.

"Let's get married," Gabriel says one day. He's drinking a hot fudge milkshake. Actually, he's practically having an orgasm with said milkshake, but Sam doesn't mind.

Sam takes a bite of his salad. "And how would that work, exactly?"

"You in a pretty white dress, me in a tux, Dean as flower girl. Castiel can officiate. What do you say?"

Sam chews a tomato thoughtfully. "You don't age. You're bound to get bored with me eventually."

Gabriel puts his milkshake aside. Obviously, he's taking this somewhat seriously if he's ignoring hot fudge. "You wound me, Sam. I'm an archangel. And a Trickster. I can grow old if I want to. I can do anything. Heck, I can give birth to a _horse_."

"That would make a great showpiece for the reception," Sam muses.

"There would be tax benefits," Gabriel adds.

Sam rolls his eyes. "For you, me, and the horse? You don't pay taxes. Hell, _I_ don't pay taxes."

"Then we'll be able to have conjugal visits when the Federal Government throws you into jail for tax evasion."

"Would you take my name?"

Gabriel makes a dismissive sound. "I have enough names. I'm keeping them. But if you want to be Sam Winchester Consort of an Archangel of the Lord we can have some stationery made up."

Sam steals a drink of the milkshake. "So far, I'm not seeing the appeal of this plan."

Gabriel huffs and steals back his shake. "Don't say I never offered."

Sam thinks of the hand print burned into his chest, just over his heart, and smiles. He unknots one of the leather bracelets on his wrist and offers it to Gabriel. "Gabriel, will you be mine from this day forward?"

Gabriel grins. "I will."


End file.
